


Let's Go Back to Bed

by notfromcold



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Scars, holiday fic, sleepy christmas morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfromcold/pseuds/notfromcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUEST: I'd like some lighthearted, winter-themed Enjolras/Combeferre (or Enjolras & Combeferre if you prefer not to write/draw the ship). Maybe them snowed in together or trying to travel somewhere together during the winter holidays. Any rating is fine, and I have no preference for fic or art!</p>
<p>SUMMARY: Enjolras is "severe in his enjoyments" but this does not preclude breakfast in bed. Combeferre likes trolling people with dirty stories about plants.</p>
<p>A Canon Era holiday fic. A tiny bit of hurt/comfort and angst - I hope it is sufficiently lighthearted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilan/gifts).



> Let the world spin outside our door, you're the only one that I wanna see  
>  Tell your boss you're sick, hurry, get back in I'm getting cold  
>  Get over here and warm my hands up, boy, it's you they love to hold  
>  And stop thinking about what your sister said  
>  Stop worrying about it, the cat's already been fed  
>  Come on darlin', let's go back to bed

\- Jewel, Morning Song

 

Early on Christmas morning, Enjolras woke to snow - large flakes spun lazily down outside the window, and the air in the bedroom had a chill and a metallic smell to it that suggested the snow had been falling for some time. He woke, also, to Combeferre curled warm and solid and safe at his side beneath the blankets - and even after many months of Combeferre at his side, not just as a friend, but as a lover, Enjolras experienced a wave of gratitude that almost took his breath away. He pressed closer to Combeferre, not yet ready to consider getting up, and more than ready to give back in to sleep. However, Combeferre stirred at the contact and murmured a series of non-sense syllables. Enjolras recognized only the word "cryptography", said with a joy that made his own heart leap. Enjolras shared very few of Combeferre's interests - in truth, Enjolras had few interests outside of friendship, democracy, and savate - but he thought he would never tire of _watching Combeferre be interested_. For example: where Enjolras had little interest in the temporary beauty of flowers, Combeferre was fascinated by them in a way that had nothing to do with aesthetics or sentimentality. Enjolras had once watched, trying not to laugh, as Combeferre lectured Joly and Bossuet on the process of reproduction in plants in a manner so subtly filthy that neither Joly nor Bossuet could figure out if it was intentional. They had sat, confused, blushing, and trying not to offend Combeferre by laughing, until at last Bossuet fell into a fit of giggles and broke the spell. The incident had ended with both Bossuet and Combeferre unable to stop laughing and Joly alternating between giggling fits and halfhearted concern about whether it was possible to pass out from lack of oxygen caused by laughter. Enjolras found the whole situation both strangely alien and extremely appealing - like a beautiful, unpronounceable word in a language he could not speak. He cared little for the natural world, other than those parts of it in which he found a reflection of the infinite, but he could listen to Combeferre talk about the purely finite, physical aspects of the natural world for as long as Combeferre wished without getting bored.

Combeferre stirred again, nudging Enjolras from his reverie, and uttered his second word of the morning, "C _offee"_. Enjolras laughed, then couldn't keep himself from pulling closer, pressing his face into his friend's shoulder, and saying, "Of course I'll make you coffee". Though he did add, as an afterthought, "As long as we can drink it in bed."

"Agreed." Combeferre's voice was still rough and drowsy. His shoulder was warm against Enjolras's forehead and he smelled of soap, and sleep, and ever so slightly of sweat. Enjolras hummed appreciatively, then kept his promise, stepping out of bed and padding on his bare feet across the cold floor to the kitchen. "Where are your slippers?" He heard from the bedroom.

"Not sure."

There was a sound of rummaging and Combeferre appeared in the doorway with Enjolras's slippers in hand. It was a simple enough kindness, but Enjolras felt a sudden tenderness rise in his chest like a tide, threatening to overwhelm him. "Thank you. But you should go back to bed. I was glad to find you still sleeping when I woke." 

Combeferre quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'll help."

"No. Go back to bed. Let me do this one thing for the person who does so much for so many."

Combeferre gave a soft huff of laughter and leaned close to kiss Enjolras's cheek, but he did as requested, turning around to walk back into the bedroom. Enjolras sighed and turned his attention back to the coffee. Combeferre slept poorly as a rule. He had told Enjolras that his troubling dreams and restlessness began when he first started work at the Necker, and Enjolras had no reason to disbelieve him. But they had not shared a bed before Combeferre's internship began and so the Combeferre that Enjolras knew tossed and turned and often spent a portion of the night reading in the sitting room. It was not a problem, Enjolras told himself - not really. He'd had his own share of hard nights after the three days of revolution that past July - sometimes he still had them. But it hurt to know that Combeferre was hurting.

When Enjolras returned to the bedroom carrying a tray with coffee and (admittedly slightly stale) pastries, Combeferre was sitting up in bed looking thoughtful. He took the tray from Enjolras and set it on the bedside table within easy reach as Enjolras climbed back under the covers. Then he reached out to take both of Enjolras's hands in his and kissed the red marks across the palms and wrists and knuckles where Enjolras had suffered burns on the barricade in July. The message was clear without his needing to say a word: "We have both been changed by this work. I accept it. Don't worry for me."

Enjolras remembered Combeferre on the barricade, visibly shaking while on watch, but tending the wounded minutes later with a calmness and kindness that could not but inspire confidence in them that they would recover. He had loved him then, or perhaps he had always loved him - but it was then that he had realized just how much. He bent his head to their joined hands. "I love you." It was all that needed to be said.

"And I love you, my dear friend." Combeferre shifted to put one arm around Enjolras's shoulders and handed him one of the coffees. "Thank you for making breakfast this morning."

"It was my pleasure."

Outside the snow continued to fall, but inside their bedroom all was warm and bright.

 


End file.
